


Somewhere Perfection Lies

by occamysRazor



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occamysRazor/pseuds/occamysRazor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short poems based off a lyric from 'Everybody Breaks a Glass' by Lights. One night out of many he comes to whisk her away. "Somewhere perfection lies,/But not for you and I."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Perfection Lies

Somewhere perfection lies,  
She reasons,  
But not in this terrible place  
The lights are dim  
The walls seem too close  
Days pass alone  
Just her,  
Her books,  
And her thoughts  
She can't sleep, sometimes,  
When she thinks too much  
Of all the hurt she's faced  
And all the hurt she's yet to know  
Racing through her mind,  
Speeding up her hearts  
And then she hears it:  
The only real reason she bothers anymore  
The sweet reverb  
The high-pitched screech that is somehow music  
She tucks away the thoughts for another day  
Pulls out her lipstick  
 _Time to go_

Somewhere perfection lies,  
And sometimes he swears he can see it in her smile  
She's stunning,  
As always,  
Her hair in a constant defiance of gravity  
She walks in like she owns the place  
As she always does  
Off to find a new outfit  
Where should they go?  
Windoffim, perhaps?  
Maybe Thistle 6?  
He quickly flips through her diary,  
Careful not to read,  
And a sharp pain stabs at his hearts  
Almost out of time  
Almost out of nights  
But he tries not to think about that  
He just grins at her dress,  
Pulls the lever and they're off.  
 _Geronimo_

_Somewhere perfection lies,_   
_But not for you and I._


End file.
